Defeat Leaves a Bitter Taste
by Darth Jedi
Summary: Ezio assigns a mission to his crew of Assassins: Bring down a madman in France. In what may be their most challenging contract yet, the trainees are forced to rethink the meaning of being members of the esteemed Assassin's Guild. T for Violence, language.
1. In Which Giovanni is Robbed

Hello, and thanks for reading! This is my first Assassin's Creed fanfiction. I'm going to try and include real people and events from this time period. Constructive criticism is welcomed with hugs! ^.^

...

March 23rd, 1503

"_Dio mio_, I'm getting so sick and tired of this."

The lone hooded figure (not so) silently made his way through the crowded streets of Roma. It was another tedious day, and to Giovanni Gugliemi, it was absolutely horrible. He was being sent out on a food run for the hideout. Almost everything had gone wrong for him lately- he had failed his contract on a corrupt politician, been pursued by guards, and he was pretty sure there was hay in places he really didn't want to talk about.

He made his way along the avenues of the city. Beggars clung to the nooks and crannies, occasionally darting out to grab a dropped florin. The tired eyes of citizens never gave him a second glance. Giovanni sighed. He reluctantly stopped by a particularly skinny old beggar and passed him a few florins.

Of course, this rare gesture of kindness just _had _to be noticed by a horde of money-starved minstrels. The group descended upon him. He shrieked as they buzzed around him like flies to a carcass ; snatches of ballads and love songs assaulted his ears.

"Dio mio! _Vaffanculo_!" A lute smashed him in the face. "Get off of me!" Frantically scrambling to escape the vicious attack, he elbowed his way out of the group and ran the rest of the way to the market. Giovanni finally arrived at his destination: a farmer's stand. Grabbing the edges of the table, he took deep gasps of breath. Looking up into the shocked face of the woman attending to the stand, he quickly plastered a smile onto his thin face.

"_Salve_, my dear lady. I need the usual order as quickly as possible."

The woman working the stall stared at him, then noted his unusual, white outfit and rolled her eyes. She proceeded to load up most of her stock into a crate and heaved it onto the stand.

"That'll be six hundred florins."

Giovanni grabbed at his money bag.

"Porca vacca! Those...minstrel cretins!"

The woman at the stand quirked an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

Giovanni glanced at her, then back to the empty space where his money bag should have been. Attempting a smile, he began to pat at his pockets.

"Ahm..no. No problem. Nope, not at all."

By this time, he was digging through every single bag he possessed, muttering obscenities about minstrels as he went. The woman working the stall was getting rather impatient. Carelessly thrusting his hand into a pouch, he cried out as a throwing knife jabbed him.

Cursing, Giovanni at last closed everything and paused, a pained smile on his face. "Uh, Madonna, I'm short on florins at the moment. Is there a way I could pay you later?"

The woman groaned. " Dio mio, can't you keep your coin purse safe? It's almost sad. I thought you people were experts."

Giovanni was fascinated with the intricate patterns the pebbles below his feet created.

"You better pay me back."

Giovanni looked up. "Really? Grazie!" The gangling man flashed a genuine smile at her and grabbed the crate. Turning, he began walking back to the hideout.

"Hey!"

Turning back around, he noticed the saleswoman waving at him. He tentatively smiled and tried to wave with half an arm.

"Tell Ezio he can visit me again_ whenever he likes!"_

Groaning, Giovanni turned back around and tried not to listen to the giggling behind him. And she had been pretty, too.

…...

Setting the box down, he threw open the door to the Tiber Island hideout. Grabbing the crate once again, he cautiously edged down the stairway.

Finally, he reached the bottom and set the food on the nearest table. Stretching, he began to wander through the base. He eventually found another trainee reading in the back of the art gallery.

"Ciao, Alfonso. How did your contract go?"

The burly man lifted his gaze from the novel and scrutinized Giovanni. "It was a success, as usual. I heard yours didn't go very well," he replied in a deep baritone.

"Um, yeah. It...didn't exactly turn out as I would have liked," Giovanni replied, shifting his weight uneasily. "So you assassinated that mercenary?"

"Si. He was a strong bastardo, but not very smart. Idiot didn't realize I poisoned the wine."

Giovanni nodded in agreement. "You'd think arsenic would be discovered more. It tastes horrible. But complimenti, Alfonso!"

The other man thanked him. " Oh, and don't worry about your contract. You're the newest recruit here; you'll eventually improve. The Maestro will help you."

With this, Giovanni turned and walked back to the central room of the hideout. Sighing, he pushed his uneven black hair out of his face and made his way to the map of contracts. It looked like most of the trainees would be returning soon.

Cazzo. He would miss the peace.

...

Things are going to pick up in the next chapter.

Reviews are always rewarded with hugs and cookies, my friends! I'll probably update tomorrow. ^.^


	2. In Which Lasagna is Baked

March 29th, 1503

It didn't take long for the trainees to arrive. After several successful missions in varying parts of Europe, the group was tired but content. There were ten of them right now; the Maestro had promised more recruits soon. Everyone looked forward to this, for the workload was too heavy on all of them.

Everyone gathered around in the central room of the hideout. Chairs were dragged from other rooms and arranged in a haphazard attempt at a circle. Finally, everyone was seated.

Ugo Ubaldi was the first to speak. "I heard everyone did a great job out there! Now, let's hear some war stories."

There were a few laughs, and one by one the assassins recounted some of their experiences. After a while, all the stories were shared and the assassins fell to enjoying one another's company.

Annetta Abeta, one of three females in the group, turned to Alfonso. "I heard you returned home first. Any new developments while we were out?"

The man nodded. "We have a new recruit."

Gasps and whispers ran through the group. "Who is it?" Ubaldi asked, curious.

"He's an interesting fellow, a Giovanni Gugliemi."

Annetta quirked her head to the side. "Gugliemi? Isn't that the family who publicly announced their... opinions on the Borgia?"

Alfonso nodded. "The Maestro found him being cornered by a few of Cesare's soldiers. Poor bastardo probably would have died. He's not exacly prime Assassin material."

Carlotta Caci interjected. "Where is he now? I haven't seen him yet."

Alfonso shook his head. "I'm not really sure. I haven't seen him since yesterday. He failed his first contract, and that seemed to really upset him."

Sergio Sassano shook his head. "Poor lad. That's always unfortunate. I hope he isn't taking it too hard."

Annetta's face fell. "That's _triste_! You have no idea where he is? Maybe I could talk to him."

Alfonso chuckled. "Annetta, I'm not sure how much of a help you'd be. He seems pretty uncomfortable around women."

She stood and glanced around the room. "I know, but I may as well try. Plus, I'm kind of curious about the new guy."

…...

As Giovanni paced the rooftops of Roma, he tried to forget about the failure from several days ago. It's not like he would be kicked out of the order...right?

The slick tiles under his feet almost caused him to fall, but he steadied himself and looked down at the ground below him. He knew the Maestro could jump from this high up and land uninjured. Giovanni, of course, didn't dare to try yet, but it didn't hurt to look. Sitting at the edge of the roof, he watched the people below him. He liked being this high up. No one was there to bother him.

"Ciao! You're Giovanni Gugliemi, correct?"

He jumped in surprise and almost slid off of the roof, grabbing wildly for a handhold. Annetta had to grab him and drag the poor man back onto a secure spot. "_Le mie scuse_! I didn't mean to startle you."

Giovanni studied her warily. The woman was a redhead, and was dressed in the uniform of the Assassins. She wore a steel breastplate and was in peak physical condition. Not the prettiest woman around- she had several unflattering cuts and scars on her young face. Quirking a thin eyebrow at him, she offered a hand to help him up. Gingerly grasping it, Giovanni was heaved to his feet.

She smiled and introduced herself. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. I actually failed my first contract as well, so _non siete soli_. It makes succeeding that much more satisfying." Grabbing his arm again, she began to walk across the rooftops. "I hope you weren't planning on avoiding all of us. We love new recruits. Let's get back to the hideoout- Maestro Ezio wants to speak with everyone later."

Giovanni was panicking now. "Can't we wait until I've succeeded in doing something? All they know about me is I failed a contract!"

Rolling her eyes, Annetta continued. "Tell you what. I'll help you out a bit."

Giovanni stopped. "Mi scuse? What do you mean, 'help me'?"

Annetta was grinning now. "Do you see that haystack down there?"

Giovanni nodded. "Yes, it's rather far down." Nodding her agreement, she asked, "Why don't you look at it again?"

"Uh, I don't really understand how this is helping me, but okay." He cautiously stepped to the edge of the roof and leaned forward, looking at the haystack. Annetta proceeded to tackle him from behind, throwing them both off of the ledge and into the air. Giovanni screamed, and after what seemed like forever, found himself enveloped in hay.

Jumping out of the haystack, he began hyperventilating. "_Dio mio, woman! Ma che cazzo? Merda! Sono quasi morto_!"

Finally catching his breath, he looked up, only to find Annetta wasn't there.

A feeling of dread consumed him. "Annetta? _Questo non e divertente_!"

Was that a flicker of red hair by that bench? He ceased talking and watched. It looked like the woman...yes, those were Brotherhood robes. Striding towards her, he reached forward to grab her shoulder when he realized she was gone again. Turning around, he saw a figure in white flit behind a building. He groaned. She wanted him to chase her.

Beginning to jog, he turned the corner and found himself in the middle of a bustling market. Where had she gone? Frantically turning every other way, he didn't feel the steel against his throat until it was too late.

"You must lock onto your target and never let her leave your sight," she whispered in his ear. Sheathing the hidden blade, she disappeared once more into the crowd.

Once again, the man tried to find her. There! That was red hair. He ran after the target, who disappeared. Again.

He heard the ring of a sword being unsheathed just before it stopped in front of his vulnerable stomach. Annetta stood in front of him.

"How do you do that?" Giovanni asked, frustrated. "You were right in front of me, but I didn't see you!"

Sheathing her sword, she smiled. "You must learn to blend with the crowd. The citizens will unknowingly become your greatest allies."

Dawning comprehension registered on Giovanni's face. "I get it! You hid in the market because there were so many people here. I couldn't find you because of all the colors and movement around."

She clapped him on the back. "See? You're getting it. Eventually, no matter how you feel, you'll become a true assassin. I'll see you back at the hideout for dinner. You might want to hurry, Alfonso is making lasagna."

With that, she disappeared into the crowd once more, leaving a confused but happy Giovanni to contemplate what he had just learned.

…...

Thank you for reading! Once again, all reviews get hugs ^.^

I might update later today, so be ready for moar! :D


	3. In Which A Mission is Proposed

The Night of March 29th, 1503

After a nice evening stroll, Giovanni finally made his way back to the hideout. Shooing away a few obnoxious beggar women, he tried to open the door as quietly as possible. Of course, it just had to give the most godawful screeching noise as the old hinges creaked open.

Instantly, he felt nine pairs of eyes on him. He froze halfway inside the base door, not sure if they were looking at him with apprehension or plain curiosity. The moment of awkwardness was broken as Annetta recognized him and bounded up the stairs, pulling him towards the other apprentices.

"This is Giovanni Gugliemi, everyone! Let's give him a warm welcome."

Suddenly, Giovanni found himself in the midst of welcoming voices and an endless line of claps on the back. Cautiously smiling, he let them lead him to an empty seat at the table. Usually covered with papers, the table was cleared off and set with rough cutlery and wooden plates.

Annetta sat next to him and Ugo Ubaldi. Then, a heavenly scent wafted into the room.

The beautiful scent of The Signature Assassin Delicacy Lasagna.

Alfonso carried it into the room like a holy relic, taking slow steps. Finally, he set it down in the middle of the table. Just as the Assassins were about to eat, however, the entrance to the tunnels of Roma could be heard opening. Instantly, everyone was on high alert until the Maestro himself swept into the room. A huge grin upon his face, Ezio Auditore da Firenze took a seat at the head of the table.

"Alfonso! You have outdone yourself this time."

The recruit bowed, almost looking serious in his stained cooking apron. Almost.

"Grazie for the meal. I believe you have all met Gugliemi, here?"

Nods all around. Ezio smiled. "I am glad to have so many dedicated apprentices. I want to congratulate all of you on your latest successes. Mangiamo!"

Instantly, the lasagna was attacked by unmerciless opponents from all sides. Hidden blades were used to spear as much food as possible, cutting away large portions of the cheesy food, and within minutes, the lasagna had been (not very) evenly dispersed to everyone.

After the feast, Ezio called for everyone's attention. The lines in his face became more apparent as he leaned forward. "_Il mio apprendisti_, I am sorry to say I must send you out again."

Almost everyone's face fell. They generally had two or three days of relaxation in Roma before a new contract.

"There is a new enemy in France. This man, Pierre d'Aubusson, has been terrorizing the Jewish popolazione, and we fear he has allied with the Borgia. He is a powerful politician, rich and consumed by his greed."

The Assassins began to mutter amongst each other. Francia? How many of them would travel there? How dangerous was this mission?

Ezio continued. "I need at least five of you to travel to Rhodes and eliminate him. The bastardo is killing people and separating families, and I fear he will send hundreds of troops to Borgia."

Defeated sighs escaped from a few of the recruits. Who would be sent on this?

The Maestro continued. "I have chosen which apprendisti are travelling already. The group will consist of Annetta Abeta, Ugo Ubaldi, Alfonso Albarenna (groans emanated from everyone- they'd have to endure Ezio's attempts at cooking) , Desideria Donati, and Giovanni Gugliemi."

Desideria groaned. "You're giving us the_ nuovo ragazzo_? The one who screwed up his first contract?"

Giovanni tried to sink in his seat, but failed when Annetta elbowed him hard. In the stomach. Coughing, he sat up and shot her a glare from under his thick eyebrows.

Ezio stifled a chuckle. "Yes, the nuovo ragazzo. He needs the experience, and who would be better at teaching him?"

The grumbling from the set group didn't stop, but it quieted down a bit. Giovanni stood to help Alfonso with dishes. Outside, they rinsed them out in the Tiber River. Of course, Giovanni managed to trip over the washing bucket and of _course _it sent him hurtling into the Tiber. Then, just because the universe hated him, it was Ezio _himself _who had to haul him back to the dock.

Standing beside the soaking wet Maestro, Giovanni turned to him in confusion. "Why did you send me on this mission when I can't even gather information on a politician?"

Ezio clasped his shoulder. "I sent you because I think spending time around four of my best recruits will help you. Plus, moping around the hideout won't exactly improve your skills.

Slowly, Giovanni nodded. " I will try my best, Maestro, but-"

Ezio waved him off. "No buts. I expect you to try your hardest." With that, Ezio began walking back to the door of the hideout.

Giovanni finally nodded in resignment. "Oh, and Ezio?"

The Master Assassin turned around. "Yes, Gugliemi?"

"The woman working at our food supplier? _Vuoi vederi di nuovo._

Ezio paused for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Good luck to you, Giovanni. I apparently have a beautiful woman waiting for me."

…...

I hope Ezio seems in character; I tried to make him more serious, and I think he would truly care for all of his protegees.

This is definitely not the best chapter yet, but the next one should be considerably better.

Reviews are DEMANDED AT (hidden) GUNPOINT!

And you get a hug. Srsly, it's a win/win situation!


	4. In Which Cream Puffs are Eaten

The Morning of April 2nd, 1503

…...

After a few hectic days of gathering supplies and equipment, the five assassin trainees were finally prepared to begin their journey. They assembled in the front hall of the Tiber Island hideout to say their farewells.

Annetta was late slipping into the hall. She had packed lightly- just the basic necessities. She would buy whatever else she needed in Francia. As she swept into the room, other assassins parted respectfully and murmured wishes of good luck. Annetta returned them, looking each one in the eyes. She never knew who wouldn't be there when she came back.

Ezio stepped forward.

"Buona fortuna, my dear apprendisti. I know you will succeed. We all await your return."

…...

The journey to Francia wouldn't be easy. The two routes available to them were equally treacherous. They could cross the massive, snow covered Alps- or they could sail across the Mediterranean Sea. The group decided to journey north and decide along the way.

Swinging into the saddle of his black horse, Alfonso watched as his companions mounted. Desideria was the best rider of the group- may God protect the idiot who stepped in front of her hulking mare's hooves. Guiding his horse to her side, he cleared his throat. "Desi, have you seen Ugo? He's conveniently gone missing, along with Giovanni."

The woman snorted through the scarf covering the lower half of her face. "Alfonso, you seriously thought they'd be on time? I think I heard Giovanni throwing up somewhere outside earlier. As for Ugo- Dio mio, that man could be anywhere."

Sighing, Alfonso swung around and raised an eyebrow at Annetta. She shrugged in reply.

He rolled his eyes and dismounted. Striding around to the back of the hideout, he found Giovanni leaned over a ledge and throwing up into the Tiber. He started to cough, and Alfonso hurried over to clap him on the back. Finally, Giovanni stopped.

"Dio mio, Giovanni, we aren't even in Francia yet! Don't die on me."

The other man gave a weak chuckle. "Sorry, it's just I'm kind of... nervous."

"No, I thought you were throwing up because you were ecstatic about leaving."

Giovanni shot Alfonso an annoyed look. "Oh, grazie, the support is just great. You're in a surprisingly good mood, aren't you?"

The muscular man let out a low chuckle, then grabbed Giovanni's collar and proceeded to drag him back to the horses.

Desideria eyed Giovanni. "I hope you realize we're behind schedule now. Next time, don't eat so much lasagne."

The two men mounted their horses and the party set out at a brisk trot. Annetta guided her horse over to ride beside Giovanni.

"Hey, have you seen Ugo? He's missing in action."

The gangly man nodded. "He said something about meeting us at the gate. I was going to tell you, but I was...uh, delayed."

Annetta thanked him. Continuing with their ride, they finally reached the north exit. Travelers and merchants bustled around, busily transporting goods or meeting with friends. They found Ugo arguing with a guard. Desideria groaned and dismounted. She marched over to the scene.

"Idiota, what are you doing?"

Ugo swung around. Upon seeing the short assassin trainee behind him, his face drained of all color. "Uh, Desi! How nice to see you. I, um, was just, uh..."

The guard cut in. "Just being charged for pickpocketing at least twenty civilians-"

"You don't have any proof!" Ugo frantically replied.

Desideria gave him a warning look. Turning to the guard, she asked how much was owed.

The man straightened, then unfurled a piece of paper and began to read off of it.

"Let's see...hmm, it looks like he owes 4,000 florins. Yes, that's it."

Desideria's smile seemed to crack a bit as she turned back to Ugo. "I ...see. That's...that's quite a lot, isn't it?"

The man seemed to shrink.

She pulled out a considerably large coin purse. Starting to count it out, she sighed and gave the whole bag to the guard. "That should cover it, plus more for your most appreciated silence on the matter."

The guard nodded eagerly and scurried off. Turning to Ugo, Desideria smacked him in the face. "Che diavolo? Now I only have a few hundred florins, you stupid idiota!"

After Alfonso had pried the infuriated woman off of Ugo, the group finally left the city. The road was congested with travelers entering and exiting Roma. For a few miles, the road continued to be quite crowded before the people began to dwindle in number.

Giovanni led his horse to trot beside Alfonso. "So, what do we know about the target?"

Alfonso ran a hand over his stubbly chin. "Not much, I'm afraid. His name is Pierre d'Aubusson. He's decided that the Jewish popolazione is, for some reason, not to be tolerated in his land. We don't know his motives or much about his personal life other than that, but rumor has it he's allied himself with the Borgia."

Annetta joined the two. "Are we reviewing our informazioni?"

Alfonso shook his head. "Not really. We don't have much other than the man's name."

She sighed. "Sounds like we'll be working on some ricognizione. Which means..." she shifted her gaze over to Giovanni- "we'll have to work on our information gathering skills."

He groaned. "Do I ever get a break"?"

Annetta grinned. "No."

…...

They rode on for the rest of the day, finally stopping at an inn along the road. Inside waited a huge compilation of thieves, swindlers, thugs, and mercenaries. All in all, the trainees' kind of people.

The group settled in for the night. They rented two rooms, splitting them by gender. As darkness enveloped the sky, Desideria decided to drag the new guy out on a walk.

She marched down the hallway and proceeded to bang on the door to the men's room. A tired Ugo cracked it open.

"Ugh, Desi, came to make sure I'd have nightmares?"

Giving him a warning look, she demanded to see Giovanni. The thin man tentatively slid into the hallway, eyeing the woman warily. "You wanted to see me?"

Grabbing his wrist, she proceeded to lead him down the hallway. "Annetta said you needed training. So-" she gave him a lookover- "we are going to train you. There's a town a mile or so back; we're going to practice a few techniques."

They left the inn and grabbed their horses from the stable. Mounting, they rode until they entered the small village. Jumping off of the horse, Desideria waited impatiently as Giovanni clambered off of his. "Now, I'm going to blend into the crowd here. Your job is to find me and 'assassinate' me. If you can. I'm fairly good at hiding." She gave him a sly grin. "Close your eyes for three secondo."

He complied. When he opened his eyes, she was gone. Giovanni eyed the town square. It was a puny little place, filled with impoverished peasants, merchants, and travelers. A tall tree grew in the center of the square. Bushes grew haphazardly beside the buildings, and beggars lurked in the alleys.

Giovanni scanned the faces around him; none of them belonged to the fiery black-haired woman. He kept his eyes peeled for her Assassin robes. Beginning to merge within the crowd, Giovanni found himself actually enjoying the experience.

As he continued to search, he realized he would have to look for more than just the white robes Assassins wore. Desideria was short, so she wouldn't exactly be easy to spot from far away.

"Cazzo...why couldn't she have red hair or something?" he thought to himself. Continuing to weave in and out of large groups, Giovanni finally saw a flit of white clothing and a half-hooded face. Smiling a bit to himself, he began walk a bit faster. Then, he stopped, a puzzled look on his face. "I swear, she was right there!"

A beggar slumped against a wall and surrounded by pigeons noticed him. "Lookin' for someun?"

Giovanni hesitated. "Actually, si. I'm looking for a woman dressed in white with a half-mask over her mouth."

The beggar snorted. "Saw someun' dressed like that jump into a bush over there. What a weirdo," he replied as a bird climbed onto his bald head.

He gestured to a particularly large shrub next to the baker's shop. Giovanni was ecstatic. "Grazie! Here, take this." He gave the unkempt man a handful of florins, to the beggar's delight.

Pretending like he didn't see the bush, Giovanni began to walk over to the baker's. Finally, he tackled the bush and crushed an unsuspecting Desideria.

"Gotcha!" he crowed happily. The two crawled out of the poor shrub. Desideria gave him an approving look. "Not bad...for a novizio. Next time, though, you crush me and I'll punch you."

Happy he had finally won a bit of approval from the woman, Giovanni beamed. "I might actually be able to do this!"

Desideria rolled her eyes. "Sul serio? With an attitude like that, it's a miracle you haven't killed yourself yet. Now, as a reward, let's go and view the baker's wares. He has some fantastic smelling pastries, and I am _hungry_."

…...

After purchasing a few cream puffs, the two sat side by side on a bench in the town square.

"So, Gugliemi, how exactly did you become an Assassin trainee again?" Desidera asked, curious.

The man grimaced. "Well, it's not a story I like to talk about."

She nodded. "I didn't mean to intrude."

He shook his head. "No, you aren't intruding. It's just...I don't know, it's kind of painful still. I was stupid and people got hurt. What about you?"

Desideria sighed. "Long story. It's boring, and you probably don't want to hear it. Not the nicest story, either."

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. "Oh, woe, we both have tragic pasts. I guess that's one thing we have in common."

She smirked. "Who said mine was tragic? It's just bloody."

"Is there a difference?"

Desideria quirked an eyebrow. "It depends. Is it tragic if you enjoyed the killing? Now shut up and eat your cream puff."

Giovanni ate the rest of his pastry in silence. The two rode back to the cheap inn and returned to their rooms.

As Giovanni lay on the floor of the room, he smiled at the ceiling. This assassin thing was kind of fun sometimes.

…...

I apologize for the lack of updates! For some reason, this chapter was a bit harder for me to write than the other two. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more.

Reviews are always appreciated!

Speaking of reviews, a special thanks to Wanna Be Formal, Predator Drone, Vex Uzumaki, and especially Iguanablogger for their reviews! They're truly appreciated. Thank you!

Response to Vex- Ooh no. I don't write lemons. Never have, never will. : -)


	5. In Which Fish are Victimized

April 7th,1503

Four days after leaving Roma, the group had come to a decision point: Either travel across the Alps, or sail across the Mediterranean. Over a month on horseback could be expected if they took the mountain paths. However, a large merchant's vessel would (in ample conditions) take around a week to arrive at France, but led to the risk of exposure.

Alfonso and Annetta stood firmly in the opinion that the merchant's ship was the right choice. They were nearing the port town of Civitavecchia, and finding a ship to take them to Francia would be easy.

Desideria and Ugo thought the mountain route would be better. A group of five armed to the teeth, obviously killers, would attract unneeded attention. Even though the mountain path would take considerably longer, it was better than being killed by guards- or worse, captured by the Borgia's men.

In the end, the sea route was decided as the most convenient. Entering the port town, the group scanned the various ships docked at the pier. A motley assortment of vessels lined the docks. From huge, imposing military vessels to dilapidated fishing boats, there was a wide choice of transport.

The group split up to locate a captain. Desideria and Alfonso headed to the local seedy tavern,_ Il Delfino Ubriaco_. Leaning down, Alfonso whispered, "Desi, what's our cover story?"

She slowed her brisk pace. "We are brother and sister seeking passage for our family to Francia. My name is Maria, and you are Roberto."

"Va bene."

They walked in companionable silence. The crisp, salty sea air surrounded them, and the distant sound of crashing waves seemed to bear a promise of adventure.

The pair reached the tavern- a dilapidated old building reeking of dead fish. Pushing the door open, they were engulfed in a billowing cloud of pipe smoke and the rank scent of alcohol and rotten food. Alfonso's lip curled slightly in disgust. "Are you sure we'll find someone who owns a decent ship...here?"

Desi laughed. "Alfie, whoever said we were going to find a _decent _ship?"

...

Annetta was perfectly happy with searching on her own. She had left Giovanni to go with Ugo to the docks, and was herself striding towards the more reputable inn of the port city._ Il Serpente Sorridere _was nestled into the bustling heart of the urban center, and hosted a variety of rich patrons. She was sure she'd locate someone there.

It was a well-worn but maintained stone building, two stories high. Crowds gathered inside, and she pushed her way through the door. Candles were lit everywhere, bathing the interior in a yellow glow. The flash of jewels on hands and throats glinted in the light, and the clinking of glasses filled the room. Sidling over to a corner, she observed the crowd around her.

It seemed most of the patrons were wealthy nobles who also sought passages on board reputable vessels. Several captains were bargaining prices over glasses of ale. She eyed a few of them. One man in particular stood out to her. He sat in the middle of the inn, but no one seemed to look at him. His clothes were old, and rather unkempt, but no one attempted to remove him from the tavern. His face was sharp, almost birdlike, and his dark eyes darted from face to face, eventually noticing her. She didn't look away.

The angular features slowly bent into a small smile. He nodded at her and broke his gaze. Something about him seemed familiar to Annetta, but she couldn't place it.

Curious, she tapped a passing waiter as he walked by.

He eyed her scarred face warily. "May I help you, ma'am?"

She smiled at him, attempting to remove some of his unease. "Yes, I was just wondering who that fellow is, over there. Sitting by himself."

"Oh. Him. I don't know his name, ma'am, he isn't a regular. I believe he is a captain of a trade vessel. Never seen him in here before, actually."

Annetta nodded, her interest growing. "Thank you."

She returned to scrutinizing the strange man. There was something...off about him. Something she didn't like. Quirking her head to the side, she thoroughly studied the stranger. It was by chance Annetta noticed the brief glint of a steel cross necklace the man wore around his neck, only noticeable when he took a swig of mead from the rather large tankard in front of him. As the fabric around his neck loosened from the movement of his shoulders, the normally concealed necklace could be seen.

_"Ah, I see. A Templar. How strange- why would a Templar be- no, he could not have detected us. Not this soon. I must be wary. Perhaps I should approach him."_

She quietly made her way over to the man's empty table. He glanced up at her, seemingly amused. "May I help you?" the man asked.

The redhead replied, "Actually, yes. May I sit with you?"

His sharp face once again twisted into a faint smile. "Of course. And before you begin badgering me with questions, you may refer to me as Thanos."

Annetta nodded, reaching out and shaking his olive-skinned hand. "I am Claudia," she responded, her emotions guarded. "My family and I are searching for passage to Francia."

Thanos 's smile grew even wider. "Well, my dear Claudia, there are plenty of capable and renowned captains around. If it is simply a family trip you need a vessel for, I am afraid I cannot be of assistance. My passengers are a bit too colorful for you. Or, at least, that's what I would say if I believed your cover story, Assassin."

...

Alfonso was absolutely horrified at what was in front of him. He could deal with thieves and murderers, he could cope with vagrants and corrupt politicians, but this...

This was just too much.

As he gazed down at the pitiful plate set before him, the first thing brought to the front of his revolted mind was that it looked exactly like something Maestro Ezio had attempted to cook. The poor fish was practically charred beyond recognition, and looked more like a lump of coal. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if it was a lump of coal. He just pitied the fish.

His exasperated companion was in the middle of bargaining passage on a ship with a half-drunken captain who seemed to only be giving her half of his attention. The more Desideria tried to talk, the further into his mug of ale he seemed to sink. She was almost ready to give up.

"Look, idiota, I'm offering you a fair price for passage on your God-forsaken canoe you call a ship, and you won't even listen to a word I'm saying?"

The only response was a half-hearted wave of the patron's hand.

"Okay, fine. I'm done. Alfonso, are you ready to go?"

The tall man could only nod, still reeling from the horrors of culinary tragedy. She groaned. Grabbing his arm, she did her best to drag him into the crowded streets outside. "I wonder how Annetta's doing. Ms. Veterano better have something to show for her efforts, because I already know Ugo and Gugliemi have probably failed."

...

"..._Assassin_."

Annetta's outward mask of serenity didn't crack, but on the inside, she was panicking. "_Who is this man? How large of a threat is he? Does he have any companions?"_

Smiling, she let out a small laugh. "Assassin? Me? How silly. I am simply a traveler attempting to find a ship-"

"A simple traveler would not have scrutinized the entire host of patrons within this inn. A simple traveler would not have approached me first- they would've tried the other, more reputable captains, using me as a last resort. A _simple traveler _would not wear the Brotherhood emblem freely on her belt, nor would she carry herself with such balance unless she was skilled with a blade. No, my dear, _you _are an Assassin," Thanos replied smoothly.

Annetta allowed her mask to drop, and her lip curled in disgust at the man sitting across the table.

"_Templare feccia_," she spat out, "tell me, do you let slip your upper hand so quickly all the time, or is your tongue simply too loose? For someone who prides themselves on their intuition and observance, you certainly are quite brash. Letting your enemy know you are aware of their presence was stupid. Why are you here, Templar?"

The man threw back his head and laughed. "Surely, you remember me, my dearest. What was it your father screamed after his stomach was ripped from his body? If I recall, he _begged _for mercy, promising to repent for what he had done. Isn't that right?"

Annetta's eyes widened. "You were one of the...you _figlio di puttana_!"

Any remains of her calm facade disappeared. Her hands clenched into fists, and she began to dig her fingernails into her palms. Her right hand, which lacked a glove, began to bleed profusely where she broke the skin, but she didn't seem to notice. Her gaze was fixed upon the man sitting in front of her, her face void of emotion.

The Templar's confidence visually flickered, and a flash of fear crossed his face. Thanos quickly regained his broad smile. "You wouldn't risk killing me in front of a crowd of innocents, now, would you?"

Annetta's face contorted into one of pure hatred. The smile she normally wore twisted into a malicious sneer. "No, _imbecille_, I wouldn't." The grimace contorted even further until a maniacal smile dominated the redhead's face, and the Templar's eyes widened. "What do you think you're-"

The Assassin threw down the smoke bomb, engulfing the tavern in darkness. Through the cries of confusion, no one heard the unsheathing of the hidden blade. No one heard the muffled shriek and the thud as the Templar's body hit the floor, or the splattering of blood on the walls. Certainly, no one noticed a woman robed in white slip out of the door, merging with the patrons desperately attempting to leave the clouded inn.

...

**It's certainly been a while since I've updated, hasn't it? I am officially back, and ready to write! I'm pretty sure I know exactly where this story is going to go, and this time, I'm going to actually update once in a while! **

**Thank you for reading, and remember, reviews are always appreciated! ^.^**

**-DJ**


End file.
